Pokemon Blaze - Adventures of Aki
by Akhil100
Summary: Aki, a young boy who dreams of being the world's greatest Fire-type Trainer, goes on a journey with his best friend Flame, a Charmander. His aim is to conquer the Pokemon World Championships, a set of 18 tournaments with each specializing in one of the 18 types. With many obstacles such as Team Alpha and the mysterious trainer Z in the way, Aki and Flame are ready to face them.
1. The Journey Begins!

**Hey guys, it me, your favorite writer - Akhil100! This time, I present you all with the newest adventure of Aki -**_** Pokemon Blaze**_**! In this story, Aki is a boy who dreams to be the greatest Fire-type trainer in the world. Coincidentally, he just happens to be me! For that, he enters the Pokemon World Type Championship (PWTC), a special set of 18 tournaments, each specializing in a particular Pokemon type. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (If I ever did, I would make Aki the protogonist of the anime instead of Ash)**

**Now, let's get on to the story. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins! **

* * *

"Hello, folks! This is the reporter John from the Pokemon World Stadium from Driftveil City in Unova! Today, as you all know, is the opening ceremony of Pokemon World Type Championship" the reporter cried out.

"Mom, its gonna start!" a boy said watching the ceremony in the TV.

"Wait, I'll be there" his mom called out from the kitchen.

Aki, a 14-years old resident of Aspertia City in Unova, is a boy who dreams of becoming the world's greatest Fire-type trainer. However, he haven't even started a journey and but isn't inexperienced. He knows well about Pokemon battles, as he has done many training battles with his best buddy and pet Pokemon, Flame.

Flame, was a young Charmander who had been with Aki since childhood. He loves eating and battling. He can easily be told apart from other Charmander by the blue bandage on his forehead. **(I loaned it from ichan-desu and Hayden on Deviantart who made artworks of a Charmander with a blue bandage. Check out the photo of this story for Flame's appearance**)

"Charm-Charmander!" Flame, the Charmander, exclaimed watching the TV show.

"You said it buddy, this is gonna be exciting!" Aki said.

"Let's have a talk with the champion of Sinnoh, Cyndia!" John, the reporter, said giving a mike to Cyndia, the champion of Sinnoh.

"Hello everyone. I don't have much to say. Just one thing, this tournament is gonna be the best one the world have ever seen" Cyndia concluded her speech quickly.

"Thanks for those beautiful words, Cyndia!" John said as he went on to talk with other VIPs.

Then the TV screen quickly changed to show the rules of the tournament. The screen read as this:

* * *

**Pokemon World Type Championship- Rules and Regulations**

**1. There will be 19 tournaments in total. Each tournament will represent the 18 Pokemon types. **

**2. Trainers who win at least 5 tournaments can compete in the final tournament. **

**3. Tournaments may have upto 64 competitors each. **

**4. Each tournament will be held twice in a month. **

**5. Tournaments will be held in the 6 regions ****of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos**, each tournament hosting 3 tournaments. 

**6. Trainers competing in the tournament should have at least 1 Pokemon of the type represented by the tournament. For example, in the Normal-type tournament, Trainers should have at least one Normal-type Pokemon. **

**7. If the Trainers do not have the needed Pokemon, they can temporarily take Pokemon from the nearby Pokemon Center. These Pokemon should be returned after the tournament.**

**8. Trainers should get a PWC Pass f****rom the nearby Pokemon Center before entering. This pass can be used to enter in any of the 17 tournaments. **

**9. Before entering each tournament, Trainers should register the Pokemon they will be using in the nearby Pokemon Center. **

**10. ****Pokemon Specialists, including Pokemon Gym Leaders and Elite Four, will be competing in the tournaments. **

**********11. Each tournament will have its own rules. For example, a tournament would only allow double battles.**

* * *

"I heard that the first 3 tournaments are going to be held in the Kanto region" Aki said after reading the rules carefully.

"That's really far from Unova" Aki's mother said.

"Mom..." Aki tried to gain his mother's attention.

"What is it Aki?" Mother asked.

"Can I... compete in the tournaments?" Aki asked slowly.

"What? You don't even have Pokemon or a Pokedex!" Mother couldn't believe her son's words.

"I have Flame with me... And Professor Juniper would give me a Pokedex if I ask her" Aki said.

"But son..." His mother was cut off by Flame.

"Mander... Char-Charmander!" Flame jumped onto Aki's shoulders, his voice full of spirit.

"See, even Flame wants to go" Aki said patting his pet Charmander's head.

"Well then, if you want to compete that much, you can go to Nuvema Town tomorrow morning and ask Professor Juniper for a Pokedex" Mother said with a warm smile.

"Thanks mom!" He said hugging his mother. He then went to his room to pack up for his journey. Flame followed him quickly.

* * *

**The next day**

"Bye mom!" Aki said as he hugged his mother.

"Bye Aki!" She said hugging him back.

"Common Flame, lets go meet Prof. Juniper!" Aki ran into Route 19, followed by Flame.

* * *

**Later - in Nuvema Town, Southern Unova**

"So this is Nuvema Town! C'mon Flame, lets go meet Professor Juniper!" Aki examined the small town for a minute before running towards the large building in the middle of the town.

"Char-Mander... Char-Char..." Flame tried to keep up with Aki.

Aki stood before the building and the door slide open. He saw a woman of about 25 years old inside. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hello, you must be Akhil, aren't you?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Flame then entered the building, exhausted from running.

"Your mother called a few hours ago. She told me everything" She said.

"Oh!" Aki then picked up Flame and placed on his shoulder. **  
**

"So you want to be the world's greatest Fire-type Trainer, ha? But why did you chose Fire-type?" She asked.

"I love Fire-type Pokemon a lot. Besides, Flame here is also a Fire-type" He said pointing at Flame on his shoulder.

"Wow! Isn't that a Charmander? Where did you get it? It's not native to Unova" She was amazed to see a foreign Pokemon.

"That's a long story. For now, can I get a Pokedex?" He quickly changed the matter.

"Of course! Wait a minute please" She searched inside a table and found a blue Pokedex.

"Here's your Pokedex. This one is unique as it is blue compared to other red Pokedexs" She handed it to Aki with a warm smile. He took it and examined it.

"Why don't you try it on your partner?" She suggested.

Flame jumped down from her shoulder. Aki held the Pokedex in front of Flame. A red light from the Pokedex scanned Flame.

"_**Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely**_" the Pokedex said in a female sound, a sound similar to Prof. Juniper's.

"You sure are special, Flame" Aki said. Flame grinned and jumped back onto Aki's shoulder.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here's your supply of Pokeballs. You do know how to use them, don't you?" She asked as she handed a tray of 6 Pokeballs to him.

"I only need 5. Flame has his own Pokeball but he doesn't like being inside it" Aki took 5 Pokeballs, leaving one in the tray. He put them in his bag.

"Oh sorry!" She apologized and took the tray from Aki.

"I have one more gift for you. Since you are becoming a Fire-type Specialist, here you go" She handed him a box. He opened the box to see an yellow stone inside.

"What is it?" Aki asked as he had never seen something like that before.

"Its a Fire Stone! It helps you to evolve several Pokemon such as Pansear, Growlithe, Eevee and Vulpix" She explained.

"Wow!" Aki took the Fire Stone in hands and examined it. He then placed it in the box and put it in his bag.

"Ok Akhil, you're now ready to go on your own Pokemon journey!" She said.

"Thanks Professor Juniper. Thanks for all your help!" He thanked her.

"Its no big deal! But be careful. Concentrating only on one type can leave your team defenseless. You have to teach your Pokemon moves that can be used against Fire's biggest enemies such as Water and Rock" She explained.

"I know! I will try my best!" Aki assured her. "Ok bye!"

Aki waved Juniper goodbye. Flame did the same. Juniper also waved at them.

Just as they were about to leave the building, a phone ring was heard. Juniper looked at the video-call machine and answered the phone. The screen then showed Aki's mother. Aki and Flame went near the machine and saw Aki's mother.

"Hi dear! Did you get the Pokedex?" She asked.

"Yes mom! Along with some good advise" He said. Juniper and his mom laughed.

"I called to ask you a favor, Prof. Juniper. Could you give him a Xtransceiver too?" She asked sincerely.

"Of course! I have a few in stock" Prof. Juniper said. She then checked one of the shelves and found a blue Xtransceiver. She handed it to Aki.

"Wow!" Aki quickly tied it on his left wrist.

"Thanks Prof. Juniper! Thank you too mom!" Aki thanked them.

"I almost forgot! To get to Kanto, you'll have to board a passenger plane from Mistralton City" Aki's mom said.

"Wow! It's a long journey to get there" Juniper commented.

"Ya, so you just head home for now. We'll go there together!" Aki's mom said.

"Ok mom!" He said with a warm smile.

"Bye son. Good luck with your journey!" his mom wished her son. She then hung up the call. The screen then turned black.

"C'mon Flame, let's go home!" Aki said as he ran outside the building, followed by Flame.

Aki and Flame's fiery journey had just begun. With many goals to achieve and obstacles to face, they will surely do their best to become the world's greatest Fire-type Master!

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. I know its short, I actually planned a lot. I shortened it as I got bored of typing all these. I know that the name "Pokemon World Type Championship" is very lame. I couldn't think of a better name. You guys can suggest a name if you want. **

* * *

**Aki's Team**

Flame (Charmander) (Lvl. 10) - Ember, Scratch

* * *

**Now for another feature: after searching through the internet for a while, I found a lot of unknown facts about Pokemon. I'm gonna repeat them here for you guys to read.**

**Pokemon Trivia**

Did you know that Ash was supposed to get a Clefairy as his starter and that Clefairy was supposed to be the mascot of the Pokemon series? It was a last minute switch that made Pikachu the star of the show.

* * *

**And one more thing, don't forget to review. If you review, you will get a virtual Charmander. **


	2. A New Friend and A New Enemy!

**Hula guys, its me again. Our story have got a new chapter. Before that, lets see the main events of last chapter:**

* * *

**Main Events of Last Chapter**

**1. The Pokemon World Type Championship (PWTC) begins.**

**2. ****Aki starts his journey with Flame, a Charmander. **

******3. Aki gets his own Pokedex, a set Pokeballs and a Xtransceiver from Professor Juniper. **

* * *

**Now lets get back to this chapter. Last time we saw Aki getting the Pokdex from Prof. Juniper. I skipped a lot of events that happened after that. So, Aki and Flame are now in Kanto. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (If I ever did, Ash would had won the Unova League)**

**Now, read on. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A New Friend and A New Enemy!**

* * *

"So this is Kanto! Do you feel the fresh air, Flame?" Aki said taking a deep breathe as he stepped to the surface after a long journey in the plane. Flame imitated Aki by taking a deep breathe.

There they were, in Saffron City, Kanto. Aki had just received his own Pokedex from Prof. Juniper and had taken a flight from Mistralton City to Kanto. He took a good look at his surroundings.

"Wow, this city is BIG. But now that big as Castelia CIty" Aki said.

"C'mon Flame, lets go to the Pokemon Center" Aki ran towards a building with a big red P in front of it.

"Goodmorning Trainer, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy greated Aki with a warm smile.

Aki stared at Nurse Joy. He examined her from head to toe.

"Wait, you are not Nurse Joy. The Nurse Joys I have seen are much younger than you" He asked with a confused look.

"So you must be from Unova. The Nurse Joys there are our distant cousins" She explained.

"Oh..." He said.

Then, a pink Pokemon appeared behind Nurse Joy. It also had a hat like Nurse Joy. It had a egg in the pouch on its stomach.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Aki asked. He took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"_**Chansey, the Egg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey is a kind Pokémon who shares its egg with those who are sick or injured**_" The Pokedex explained in a female voice.

"Chansey ha?" He said.

"Now, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked at the young boy in front of her.

"Could you tell me where the next Pokemon World Type tournament is going to be held?" Aki asked.

"So you came to enter the tournaments. Sorry, you came to the wrong place. The next tournament is going to be held in Vermillion City, just south from here" She explained checking the schedule in her hand.

"Do you know which type it is?" He asked with curiosity.

"Its Normal-type. I heard that 4 Gym Leaders will also be participating in the tournament" Nurse Joy said.

"Oh! Normal-type... Wait, Gym Leaders? That means Cheren will also take part in it" Aki said in joy.

"Cheren? How do you know him?" "I'm from Aspertia City. He's the Gym Leader there" Aki said.

"Anyways, you can go directly south from here and take Route 6 to reach Vermillion City" She said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" He said and bowed to her. He then quickly left the Pokemon Center and ran to the outside. Flame followed him quickly.

* * *

**Route 6**

Route 6 was a vertical path with bushes along the path. Aki ran through the path happily, with Flame on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna win the League... I'm gonna beat the rest... I'm gonna travel the roads... With Flame with me as my pal..." Aki sang while walking. Flame grinned at the last line. They kept walking and singing along the path.

"Deino, finish it with Dragon Rage" a voice yelled out. Aki and Flame stopped suddenly and turned towards the source of the voice.

"Flame, did you hear that?" Aki asked. Flame jumbed off from Aki's shoulders and tried to listen to the voice. Flame then ran to the west side, followed by Aki.

When they reached the source of the sound, they were surprised to see the sight. A man in purple cloths with black long hair. He had a Deino in front of him. They were facing a very weak Charmander. It had scratches and was barely able to stand. The Deino suddenly formed a red sphere of energy in its mouth and shot it at the Charmander.

"Flame, quick, counter it with Ember!" Aki said in a rush. Flame quickly stood infront of the Charmander and shot several fireballs from its mouth. The fireballs collapsed with the Dragon Rage and created a small blast.

"Who are you? What are you doing to this poor Charmander?" Aki asked in rage.

"I should be the one asking you these questions. Anyways, since you asked so sincerely, I'm Z. This is my partner Deino. We were just trying to capture this little Charmander here" Z said in a cool tune. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Z... Wait a minute, you said you were trying to capture this Charmander. Do you even know how to capture a Pokemon? You don't need to kill them to catch them, you just have to gain their trust and friendship" Aki said in one breathe.

"Bla-Bla-Bla... This is my way of catching Pokemon. Now, you get away and let me catch this Charmander" Z said.

"No, I will not let you hurt it anymore" Aki said taking the Charmander in his arms.

"Is that so... How about a little battle against my Deino? Your own Charmander looks quite strong" Z asked. His Deino let out a small roar to frighten his opponents.

"How about it Flame?"

"Char-Charmander" Flame quickly stepped in front of Deino and breathe fire into the sky.

"Before that, lets scan that Deino" Aki took out his Pokedex and held it in front of Deino.

"_**Deino, the Irate Pokemon. Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves**_" the Pokedex explained.

"So you're blind ha?" Aki said.

"Who cares about blindness? As long as he is with me, he can see everything. Even you!" Z exclaimed. "Deino, use Dragon Rage"

"Flame, counter it with Ember" Aki said quickly.

This time, Deino's Dragon Rage was a bit stronger and larger than before. It went straight against Flame. Flame's Ember was no match against Deino's Dragon Rage. It shook of the fireballs and hit Flame with a lot of force, sending him against a tree.

"Oh no, Flame!" Aki cried out. Flame got up and grinned at his Trainer.

"We have to pay back, use Scratch!" Aki commanded. Flame ran towards Deino with his claws ready to tear Deino up.

"Deino, use Bite and throw him in the air" Z said in his cool tune.

Just as Flame was about to slash, Deino bit his arm and threw him in the air high.

"Finish it off with Dragon Rage, Deino!" Z said with a smirk.

Deino shot an even larger Dragon Rage sphere at the now mid-air Flame. The sphere hit Flame before he could do anything and he fell hard on the ground. Aki ran upto Flame and took him in his arms.

"Flame, are you OK?" Flame gave a weak smile at Aki.

"Ha, a weak Pokemon for a weak Trainer. To make your weak team even weaker, add that weak Charmander to it" Z said with a smirk. He then walked off, followed by his Deino.

"Don't worry Flame. We will defeat him one day" Aki gave Flame some comfort. Flame then grinned happily.

"First, we have to get to Vermillion City" Aki said as Flame climbed onto his shoulder. Aki then began to walk again. But he suddenly felt someone pulling his clothes from behind. He turned around to see that Charmander.

"What? Do you want to come along us?" Aki asked with a warm smile. Charmander nodded.

"Well, ok then" Aki took out a Pokeball from his bag and tapped it lightly on Charmander's head. It turned Charmander into a red light and enclosed him in the sphere. The sphere shook a few times before standing still.

"Yes! I just caught - a Charmander!" Aki exclaimed in joy. (**reminds me of Ash**)

"Our team is growing, Flame!" Aki grinned at Flame who returned it by breathing fire in to the sky.

With a new ally on their team, Aki and Flame are getting ready for their first tournament. They will catch more Pokemon and make lots of friends along their way to win all 18 tournaments.

* * *

**So, thats it for the second chapter. I hope you all likes it. As you might have guessed, Z is going to be Aki's main rival in this story. More info about Z will be revealed in later chapters. For now, I will tell this - Z's name is spelled as "Zee", not as "Zed". For this chapter, here is Aki and Z's current team:**

* * *

**Aki's Team**

Flame (Lv. 12) - Male - Ember, Scratch

Charmander (Lv. 10) - Male - Ember

**Z's Team**

Deino (Lv. 20) - Male - Dragon Rage, Bite

* * *

**And now for the trivia: **

**Pokemon Trivia**

Did you know that Mew was the first Pokemon trademarked. It was trademarked long before the name Pocket Monsters was.

* * *

**And one more thing, don't forget to review! Your reviews are my only rewards for writing this story. So please review. If you do review, you will get a virtual Deino. So long guys, this is Akhil100 signing out! Bye! **


	3. The Normal Tournament Begins!

**Hey guys, its me Akhil100. As usual, I present you with yet another new chapter. This chapter will have the beginning of the Normal tournament, the first of the 18 tournaments. For now, lets see the main events of last chapter:**

**Main Events of Last Chapter**

**1. Aki learns that the Normal tournament, the first of the 18 tournaments, is going to be held in Vermillion City.**

**2. Aki meets up with Z.**

**3. Aki battles Z but loses.**

**4. Aki catches a Charmander (not Flame, a second one)**

**Ok, now for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Pokemon franchise (if I ever did, I would had made Ash and Dawn kiss)**

**Ok, lets get to the chapter. Read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 - The Normal Tournament Begins!**

**Vermillion City**

The Vermillion city was big and advanced. The sun's light made the city shine even more. The main attraction was the lighthouse which was kissing the clouds.

"Vermillion City is so beautiful!" Aki was amazed by the city's shineness.

"Let's go to stadium. C'mon Flame!" Aki ran to towards the stadium a few meters behind the Pokemon Center.

"So this is the stadium" Aki said examining the stadium. The stadium was crowded. Normal-specializing Gym Leaders such as Whitney, Norman, Lenora and Cheren were also there. They were surrounded by fans and reporters.

Suddenly a notice in a notice board near the main entrance caught Aki's attention. He went near it and read the notice carefully. The notice read like this:

**Rules and Regulations of Normal-Type Tournament**

**1. 32 Trainers can participate in the tournament.**

**2. All battles will be single battles.**

**3. Trainers should register a team of 3 Pokemon. Trainers should use this team in all battles.**

**4. Trainers should have at least 1 Normal-type Pokemon in their team.**

**5. If Trainers do not have a Normal-type Pokemon, Trainers can temporarily recruit a Pokemon from the Pokemon Center.**

"Wait a minute, this notice says that Trianer's should have 3 Pokemon and should have a Normal-type Pokemon, we don't have a 3rd Pokemon nor a Normal-type Pokemon" Aki said in a shock. Flame imitated him.

"Why don't you loan a Pokemon from the Pokemon Center?" a muscular voice told Aki. He suddenly turned around to see Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader from Hoenn region.

"Norman! It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Aki bowed before Norman.

"Nice to meet you too. Anyways, do like I said, you can get a variety of Pokemon in Pokemon Center" Norman left after giving Aki an advise.

Without wasting anymore time, he left quickly to the Pokemon Center with Flame. The door slid open and he walked towards the counter.

"Nurse Joy, can I get a Pokemon?" He asked sincerely.

"Of course, which one do you want?" She said in a sweet tune.

"Which ones do you have?" Aki asked. He was hoping that they would have an Arceus.

"We have a collection of them. Follow me" She said leaving the counter. Aki and Flame followed her to a room with a lot of Pokeballs, arranged in shelves.

"Wow!" He was amazed by the sight.

"Select the one you like" Nurse Joy said with a smile.

Aki and Flame split in a pair and examined some Pokeballs. Flame accidenly opened a Pokeball. Suddenly a purple monkey-like Pokemon came out of the Pokeball.

"Aip-Pom-Aip" The Pokemon made monkey-like sounds and jumped onto Aki's head.

"Wha! What kind of Pokemon is this?" Aki took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

"_**Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands**_" the Pokedex explained.

"Aipom, ha? You seem kinda cute" Aki said. Aipom jumped from Aki's head and started playing with Flame.

"Alright, I've decided to add you to my team" Aki said. Aipom grinned at him.

"Remember, you have to return him by the end of the tournament" Nurse Joy reminded him.

"Ok, thanks Nurse Joy" He thanked Nurse Joy and took Aipom's Pokeball.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Don't you need your PWC Pass?" She said. "Of course I do" Aki answered.

"Then I'm gonna need your Trainer ID for a minute" Aki took out his Trainer ID and handed it over to Nurse Joy. She went to the counter and scanned his Trainer ID with a scanner and started typing something in her computer in the counter. She then printed a card and sealed something on it. She then gave it to Aki.

"This is your PWC Pass. Just show this in the nearest Pokemon Center of each tournament to register. Good luck!" She said with a smile.

Aki took the card and examined it. I looked mostly like his Trainer ID except that it had the letters "PWC" sealed on it.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Aki said bowing before her. He then left the building to train.

**Stadium**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, you all know why we have gathered here. To witness these 32 Trainers' fighting skills and find out who will win this Normal Type Tournament!" The announcer cried out.

Aki, Cheren, Norman, Lenora, Whitney and 27 other Trainers were standing in the middle of the tournament. Flame was on Aki's shoulder, as usual.

"Without delaying you all anymore, let's get on to the tournament. Lets see the match-ups folks!" The announcer said pointing at the huge screen in the stadium.

The screen suddenly changed to show the match-ups of the first round. All of the 32 Trainers were put into 16 pairs. Aki examined the screen and found out that his battle was the first one and that was put on to battle a girl named Alice.

"Alice? This is gonna be easy" Aki said to himself.

Soon the opening ceremony ended. Aki returned to the Pokemon Center and took a good sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Hello once again, ladies and gentlemen! We gathered here once again to see an intence battle between Akhil, a trainer who came here all the way from the faraway Unova region and Alice, a trainer who is also from the Unova region!" The announcer said.

Aki and Alice took their positions in the battle field. The battle field was a rocky-arena with a rectangular shape. Small rock pillars were there-and-here in the arena.

"Are you two ready? Let the battle begin!" The referee said. He had a red flag and a green flag in his hands.

"Tranquil, I need your assistance!" Alice said as she threw a Pokeball into the air. A grey colored pigeon-like Pokemon appeared from the Pokeball. It soared into the sky. Aki scanned it with his Pokedex.

"_**Tranquil, the Wild Pigeon Pokemon. No matter where in the world it goes, it knows where its nest is, so it never gets separated from its Trainer!**_" The Pokedex explained.

"Go, Charmander!" Aki called out his recently caught Charmander. It appeared from the Pokeball and breathe fire into the sky.

"Ladies first! Tranquil, use Aerial Ace!" Alice cried out. Tranquil flied backwards a feet then flew towards Charmander in high speed.

"Charmander, dodge it" Aki said. But Charmander couldn't dodge the high-speed attack and was hit hard.

"Sorry my dear, Aerial Ace is too fast to dodge" Alice smirked. She gave Tranquil yet another command. "Tranquil, use Air Cutter".

Tranquil flapped its wings and blue blades of wind flew towards Charmander. Charmander closed its eyes tight. But suddenly, the blades diverged just before they hit Charmander and smashed into a rock formation behind Charmander. The rock formation crashed into pieces and fell on Charmander.

"Charmander, oh no!" Aki cried out.

"Char-Mander..." Charmander cried out in pain. It couldn'y even move an inch.

"Time for another magic! Tranquil, use Gust!" She commanded.

Tranquil flapped its wings and a small tornado of wind blew towards Charmander. The tornado lifted Charmander into the air.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Yet another command was heard from Alice's side. Tranquil flew at Charmander in high-speed.

"We can't dodge it in this position. I have to tink of another plan, quick" Aki made experiments in his head. Suddenly, the tornado caught his attention.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Aki said quickly.

Charmander took a deep breathe. Aki expected him to shoot small fireballs. But, Charmander blew a stream of fire. The stream of fire merged with the spinning tornado and the tornado turned into a spinning fire-tornado.

"What?" Even Aki didn't expect this.

Tranquil couldn't stop and flew into the fire-tornado. It's body was burned inside the fire-tornado.

"Look at this folks, I can't even see what happening inside the tornado" The announcer commented.

The fire-tornado stopped after a while and both Pokemon fell to the ground. Tranquil was clearly knocked out. Charmander stood up and breathe fire into the sky, assuring his victory.

"Tranquil is unable to battle. Charmander wins!" The referee held the green flag at Aki's side.

"Charmander, wasn't that Flamethrower? That means you just learned a new move! Awesome!" Aki grinned at Charmander. Charmander returned the grin.

"Tranquil, return! You did well" Alice called her Tranquil back to its Pokeball. "Go, Boldore!" Alice threw a Pokebal into the air. A dark blue colored Pokemon with rocky body and three legs appeared in the arena.

"BOLDORE!" The Pokemon roared. Aki scanned it with his Pokedex.

"_**Boldore, the Ore Pokemon. Because its energy was too great to be contained, the energy leaked and formed orange crystals!**_" The Pokedex explained.

"This isn't good, Charmander return!" Aki tried recalling Charmander.

"Chaar-Charrmander" Charmander refused to be recalled. It decided to face Boldore even with a disadvantage.

"Do you still want to battle? Alright!" Aki smiled at him.

"Once again, we will start. Boldore use Rock Blast!" Alice commanded.

A few sharp rock pieces arose from the ground and went straight towards Charmander. The rocks hit Charmander hard for the first time. They returned again and hit Charmander from behind. It continued this a few times and left Charmander exhausted.

"Oh no! Charmander, we have to act fast. Use Dig!" Charmander dug into the ground. It reappeared below Boldore which caused Boldore to lose its balance. It fell on the ground hard.

"Boldore, we have to fight back. Use Rock Throw!" Alice commanded.

Boldore lifted its front-right leg and hit the ground. The rock formations suddenly arose from the ground and fell on top of Charmander. Like before, Charmander couldn't move.

"Boldore, finish it with Rock Smash!" Alice decided to finish it.

Boldore leaped into the air and its front-right leg started to glow white. Boldore smashed through the rocks on top of Charmander and blew a hard hit on Charmander. Its eyes turned into swirles.

"Charmander is unable to battle, Boldore is the victor!" The referee held the red flag towards Alice.

"Yes, we win!" a shout was heard from Alice's side.

Aki ran to his Charmander and picked him up. "Charmander, are you ok?" Charmander gave a weak smile at Aki.

"You did great Charmander!" He encouraged him. He took out Charmander's Pokeball and returned him.

"You're next, Aipom! Come on out!" Aki threw a pokeball into the air. It released the monkey Pokemon who started jumping around.

"Aip-A-A-Aipom" Aipom cried out. It observed its opponent.

"Aipom, use Swift!" Aki commanded. Aipom jumped up and swung its tail to release several yellow stars at Boldore. It didn't have much effect on Boldore.

"Does it tickle, Bolore? Let's show them true power, use Rock Blast!" Alice smirked.

Boldore destroyed a rock piece near with its front arm. The tiny rock pieces started to levitate around Boldore.

"BOLDORE!" Boldore cried as it launches the rock pieces at Aipom. It blew a hard hit on Aipom.

"Oh no! Aipom, don't give up" Aki cried out.

Aipom stood up again. It glared at Boldore before jumping up. The hand on its tail started to glow white. It then came down on Boldore and blew a hard hit on its head with its tail.

"Wow! Isn't that Focus Punch?" Aki was amazed. Aipom grinned at him.

"That's amazing! Use it once more!" Aipom jumped up again and came down to land another hit on Boldore.

"Show your own power. Boldore use Rock Smash!" Alice said quickly.

Boldore's red finger tip glowed white. Just as Aipom was near it, Boldore landed a hit on Aipom's stomach. Aipom was thrown away by the power.

"Aipom, oh no!" Aki cried out. Aipom got up and gave a weak smile at Aki. It was exhausted now.

"We have to win! Aipom use Attract" Aki said.

Aipom winked at Boldore. Several pink hearts surrounded Aipom for while and then flew at Boldore. When they hit Boldore, Boldore's eyes became pink hearts.

"Aipom, are you a girl?" Aki asked. Aipom grinned and nodded at him.

"Boldore, snapped out of it and use Rock Smash!" Alice was fustrated. Boldore didn't respond to her and kept drooling over Aipom (not literally).

"Aipom, finish it off with Focus Punch!" Aki said.

Aipom once again jumped up and charged its tail. It then landed a final hit on Boldore's head. Boldore's eyes turned from hearts into swirles.

"Boldore is unable to battle, Aipom wins!" the referee held the green flag at Aki's side.

"Great job, Aipom!" Aki hugged his Aipom who ran to him.

"Don't worry Boldore, you did great!" Alice gave her Boldore a little comfort. She took out another pokeball.

"Go, TImburr!" A grey-skinned Pokemon with a black clown-nose and a large log in its arms appeared on the battle field. Aki recognized the Pokemon quickly, as he had seen it in Unova. However, he scanned it with his Pokedex.

"_**Timburr, the Muscular Pokemon. It fights by swinging a piece of lumber around. It is close to evolving when it can handle the lumber without difficulty!**_" The Pokedex explained. Timburr swung its log with ease, showing off its power.

"Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Aki said.

Aipom's tail-hand started to glow and then she charged at Timburr.

"Use Low Kick, Timburr!" Alice commanded swiftly.

When Aipom was just a few feet from hitting him, Timburr moved to the side and struck out his leg. Aipom, who was charging at Timburr, trips over his leg and fell on the floor.

"Finish it with Strength!" Alice said.

Timburr jumped up and threw his log at Aipom, hitting her in her back. Aipom's eyes quickly turned swirly.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Timburr wins!" The referee held the red flag at Alice's said.

"Oh no! Aipom!" Aki ran and took Aipom in his hands. He lightly tapped a Pokeball on her head and recalled her.

"You did well! Now take a good rest!" Aki smiled at Aipom's Pokeball. He then looked at Flame who was by his side.

"Are you ready, Flame?" He asked with a smirk. Flame nodded and jumped into the battlefield.

"Show your Timburr, use DynamicPunch!" Timburr charged at Flame with his fist glowing. When he was about to hit Flame, Flame moved to the side and easily dodged the powerful move.

"Use Ember!" Aki said. Flame shot several fireballs at Timburr, which hit him in the back.

"Flame, use Scratch" Flame jumped up in the air to get ready for the attack.

"Timburr, use Smack Down!" Alice made a quick command.

Timburr jumped a feet above Flame and smacked him in the head with his log, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Flame, are you ok?" Aki asked, worried.

Flame got up, his eyes full of rage. He took in a deep breathe, then released a strong stream of fire from his mouth. Timburr tried blocking it with his log. What happened next surprised everyone inside the stadium, including Alice. Timburr's log was completely burned by the Fire-type move. After a Flame stopped breathing fire, only a pile of ash was left in place of Timburr's log.

"OH NO!" Alice couldn't believe what happened. Neither could Aki. He took out his Pokedex and checked the new move.

"This is unbelievable, folks!" The announcer, who was unable to speak by the intesity of the battle, finally made a comment.

"_**Incinerate, a damage-dealing Fire-type move. This move can completely burn anything in its way!**_" the Pokedex said. Aki looked at Flame in surprise. Flame grinned at Aki.

Without his log, Timburr's defense was completely destroyed. Aki found this the best opportunity to win the match.

"Flame, finish it off with Ember, full power!" Aki said. Alice was too surprised to make a command.

"Char...Char...MANDERRR!" Flame shot several spinning fireballs much bigger than last time. They landed a hard hit on Timburr, knocking it out.

"Timburr is unable to battle, Charmander wins. So the victory goes to Akhil Palissery!" The referee waved the green flag towards Aki.

"We have a winner and that is Akhil Palissery from Unova!" The announcer declared.

"We did it, Flame!" Aki ran to the battle-field and hugged his blue-bandaged Charmander tight. Flame grinned at his Trainer.

Alice recalled her Timburr and shook hands with Aki before leaving to the lobby. Aki also left the battle-field and head for the Pokemon Center to heal his team.

**Later**

Aki had defeated yet another opponent in his second round battle. His Charmander defeated the Trainer's Munchlax and won the match for him.

Aki and Flame was now in the lobby, watching the TV with many other competitors in the room. The match-up for the third round was about to be revealed.

"And here's the match-ups for the 3rd round, ladies and gentlemen!" The reporter said. The screen changed to show the photos of several Trainers, each paired up with another. Aki quickly recognized his photo among them. His eyes widened when he saw his opponent!

His opponent had black hair and was wearing a brown dress. Aki and Flame gulped as they read their opponent's name.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**That's it for this chapter. I bet you know who Aki's new opponent is. I'll give you a clue - he's a Gym Leader. I'm busy writing the next chapter. So let's wind up with chapter quickly. Here's Aki and Alice's team:**

**Aki's Team**

Flame (Lv. 20) - Male - Ember, Scratch, Incinerate (newly learned)

Charmander (Lv. 18) - Male - Ember, Flamethrower (newly learned), Dig

Aipom (Lv. 18) - Female - Swift, Focus Punch (newly learned), Attract

**Alice's Team**

Tranquil (Lv. 22) - Female - Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Gust

Boldore (Lv. 25) - Male - Rock Blast, Rock Throw, Rock Smash

Timburr (Lv. 23) - Male - Low Kick, Strength, Dynamic Punch, Smack Down

**And now for the trivia:**

**Pokemon Trivia**

Did you know that Shellos and Gastrodon was actually planned for Generation III?

**Don't forget to review! If you review, you will get a virtual Aipom. So long guys, this is Akhil100 signing out! Bye!**


	4. Slow as a Slaking!

**Hey guys, it's me Akhil100. As usual, I present you with yet another new chapter. This chapter will have Aki facing against that mysterious guy from last chapter. I'm sure you all know who he is. If you still don't know that, find it out in this chapter. Let's see the main events of last chapter:**

* * *

**Main Events of Last Chapter**

**1. Aki enters the Normal Tournament. **

**2. Aki obtains an Aipom for the Normal Tournament. **

**3. Aki advances to the third round of the tournament.**

* * *

**Ok, now for the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Pokemon franchise**

**Ok, let's get to the chapter. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Slow as a Slaking!**

* * *

**Vermillion Stadium - Lobby**

Aki and Flame stared at the screen in awe. Their next opponent was the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman! The one who gave them advices before was their next opponent. Aki also had heard that Norman had defeated Whitney, Goldenrod Gym Leader, in the previous round.

Realizing that they have a tough opponent ahead, Aki and Flame left the Pokémon Center to do some tough training. It was only 9'00 in the morning. They had 7 hours to train for the next battle.

**Stadium – Morning**

The stadium was full. Everyone was so excited to see two of their most favorite Gym Leaders from Unova battling each other. Some of them had papers with "CHEREN" or "LENORA" written on them.

In the battleground, two Gym Leaders stood on either side. On the right side stood a 15 or 16-year old boy in white shirt and blue jeans. In front of him was a Stoutland, his main Pokémon. He also had a red tie. On the left side stood a black-skinned woman in her thirties. A Watchog was battling for her, staring at its opponent.

"Since our Basic Badge gym leaders are down to their last Pokemon, this battle between Stoutland and Watchog will decide our winner!" the commendatory exclaimed.

"Stoutland, use Crunch!" Cheren commanded, tightening his tie.

"Counter it with Low Kick!" Lenora commanded calmly. She seemed to be just testing Cheren instead of a battling with him.

Stoutland ran towards Watchog with his teeth glowing white. When Stoutland was about to hit, Watchog moved to the side and swung one its leg around, tripping Stoutland and doing a lot of damage to due to Stoutland's weight and the move being a Fighting-type. Stoutland fell on its face on the ground.

"Now use Confuse Ray!" Lenora made her second command.

Watchog held its arms out. Several yellow orbs started circling around it. It then raised its arms, causing the orbs to fly towards Stoutland and explode on contact, confusing him.

"Stoultand, oh no! Snap out it, Stouland" Cheren called out. Stoutland didn't respond to it. It ran towards the wall of the battleground and crashed into it, hurting itself.

"Snap out of it!" Cheren cried out again.

This time Stoutland shook its head and regained its mind. It nodded at Cheren. A smile appeared on Cheren's face.

"Stoutland, use Giga Impact!" Cheren regained his coolness and tightened his then-loose tie.

"Watchog, use Hypnosis!" Lenora commanded.

Stoutland began charging for Giga Impact. Watchog closed its eyes and straightened its mind to send hypnotic waves at Stoutland. It opened its eyes... but it was too late. Stoutland had already finished charging the move and had executed it. Before Watchog even knew it, it was hit by a huge force, knocking it out.

"Watchog is unable to battle, Stoutland wins! So Cheren wins and advances to the finals!" The referee shouted.

"Here we have it viewers! Cheren defeats Lenora after a devastating battle!" the commendatory exclaimed.

"Good job Stoutland! You make me proud!" Cheren patted on Stoutland's head. Lenora came up to Cheren and shook his hand.

"You did well Cheren. It's good to see that you're getting stronger!" Lenora said. She stopped a second and continued. "But be warned. You might battle Norman in the finals. I heard that he is the greatest Normal-type specialist ever!"

"Hm... I know. Anyways, thanks for the tips!" He said with a smirk.

"Anyways, thats it folks! Return to this stadium in the evening to watch another amazing battle between the Normal Master Norman and inspiring trainer Akhil" the commendatory finished.

Everyone soon left the stadium. Only a few decided to sit there for a while. Aki and Flame were among them.

"Did you see that Flame? Cheren won. That means if we win against Norman, which is highly impossible, we can battle against Cheren!" Aki grinned.

"Char-Charmi!" Flame jumped up in joy.

**Stadium 2 - Evening**

"Here we are folks, about to watch the third match of the third round. On the left side we have Akhil Palissery, a young Trainer from Unova region!" The announcer exclaimed. The large screen showed Aki's face. Flame was standing beside Aki as usual.

"On the right side, we have the powerful Gym Leader from Hoenn region, Norman!" The screen showed Norman's face. Cheers and whistles rose from the gallery.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee shouted.

"Go, Spinda!" Norman threw his Pokeball into the air. A cream-colored Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. It had orange spots on the tip of its ears, one on its left cheek and one on its forehead.

"Spin-Spinda-Da!" Spinda cried out as it jumped up and down. His Spinda was unsually small for its size, only being about the size of a Pikachu.

"I choose you, Aipom!" Aki's Aipom came out of its Pokeball. "Aip-Aip-Aipom!" Aipom stared at her foe before grinning at it.

"Aipom, use Swift!" Aki commanded. Aipom released several yellow stars at Spinda from its tail.

"Spinda, use Rapid Spin!" Norman said in a cool tune.

Spinda spun around like a tornado, deflecting the stars as they hit it.

"Spinda, use Dizzy Punch!" Norman commanded.

Spinda stopped spinning and charged at Aipom with its right arm covered in a rainbow colored aura. It hit Aipom right in the face. Aipom flew across the battlefield and hit the wall.

"Aipom, no!" Aki cried out. Aipom stood up with a lot of damage. Stars spun around her head.

"Aipom, get to your feet and use Focus Punch" Aki exclaimed.

Aipom shook her head and the stars disappeared. She then jumped up and her tail-hand glowed white. She then came down on Spinda and punched it in the face as a revenge for what it did to her before. Just like Aipom, Spinda flew across the battlefield and crashed into the wall.

"Spi-Inda..." Spinda said weakly.

"Spinda is unable to battle, Aipom wins!" The referee held the red flag towards Aki's side.

"So the first win goes to Akhil" the announcer said.

"Take a good rest Spinda" Norman said as he returned Spinda to its Pokeball.

"So you seem like a tough Trainer. How about you deal with my Vigoroth?" Norman threw his Pokeball into the air. His second Pokémon was a white colored, sloth-like Pokémon. "Vigg-Goro!" The Pokemon started to jump and down like a monkey.

"Vigoroth, use Slash!" Norman commanded.

"Aipom, use Double Team" Aki made a quick command.

Just a Vigoroth was about to hit her, Aipom made several copies of itself. Vigoroth slashed the wrong copy, causing it to break. The other copies circled Vigoroth.

"Now, use Swift!" All the copies released yellow stars from their tails. They all hit Vigoroth from all directions. The copies then merged into the real Aipom.

"Focus Punch!" Norman shouted. "Use your own Focus Punch!" Aki also commanded.

Both Vigoroth and Aipom charged at each other and hit each other in the faces. Both fell to the ground after taking a huge hit from the other. Both tried their best to get up, but only Aipom succeeded.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle. Aipom wins!" The referee held flags at Norman's side again. The crowd was astonished to see that two of the great Gym Leader's Pokémon was defeated by a little Aipom.

"Good work Vigoroth, return!" Norman recalled Vigoroth. He took the last Pokeball from his belt.

"What's this? Will this Aipom defeat all of Norman's Pokemon?" the announcer was also amazed.

"The battle is not over yet. Meet my Slaking!" Norman said as he threw his final Pokeball in to the air. A large, gorilla-like Pokemon came out. Unlike the others, this one wasn't very energetic. It laid on the ground the moment it came out.

"SLAA-KING!" The Pokemon roared. It's roar shook the entire battlefield.

Aki took out his Pokedex and scanned the fearsome Pokemon.

"**Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. Slaking lives most of its life**** asleep, eating**** only grasses that grow within its reach**" the Pokedex explained.

"That's Norman's Slaking, folks. Although it's a bit lazy, it can pack a powerful punch!" the announcer commented.

"Don't be afraid Aipom. Use Focus Punch!" Aki said. Aipom jumped up and landed a critical hit on Slaking's head. Slaking cried out in pain. But it wasn't enough it take down the Lazy Pokemon.

"Finish it off with Blizzard" Norman said, regaining his coolness.

Slaking took a deep breath and exhaled a large blizzard from its mouth, without moving an inch from its position. The blizzard hit Aipom, freezing it solid.

"Aipom, oh no!" Aki said, gritting his teeth.

The ice then broke and Aipom fell to the ground, with its swirly.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Slaking wins!" The referee held the green flag at Norman's side.

"Good work Aipom, you did your best. Now take a long rest!" Aki returned Aipom to its Pokeball. He then looked at Flame.

"Are you ready Flame?" He asked the Charmander. It replied with a grin and ran to the battlefield.

"Okay Flame, use Ember!" Aki said. Flame shot out several fireballs at Slaking. They hit it and exploded, but didn't do much damage to Slaking.

"Slaking, Earthquake!" Norman commanded.

Slaking, who as lying for all that time, got up and raised its arms. It then smashed the ground with its heavy arms, creating an earthquake. The earthquake shook the entire battlefield, including Flame. When the earthquake stopped, Flame stood for a while before falling to the ground, knocked out.

"Charmander is unable to battle, Slaking wins! Akhil, please send out your last Pokémon" The referee said holding the green flag at Norman's side.

Aki ran to the battlefield at took Flame in his arms. "Don't worry Flame, you'll heal up very quickly!" He said. Flame gave him a weak smile. Aki placed Flame on his shoulder and took out his final Pokeball.

"Go, Charmander!" Aki thew his final Pokeball into the air. Charmander came out of it and breathe fire into the sky.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Aki said. Charmander took a deep breath and did a powerful Flamethrower with all his strength. Unlike Flame's Ember, this move did a lot of damage to Slaking. It also burned the Lazy Pokémon.

"SLAAKI..." The Pokémon cried in pain. Its body was burning.

"Oh no, Slaking!" Norman cried out. He couldn't call for an attack due to Slaking's Truant ability. After using Earthquake, Slaking had to rest for a while.

"Charmander, show them your Dig!" Aki commanded.

Charmander quickly dug into the ground. A smile appeared on Norman's face. "Slaking, use Earthquake!" He commanded.

Aki's face turned pale. He knew that this move will knockout Charmander. He commanded fast. "Charmander, come out!" He cried out.

Charmander came out behind Slaking. He saw Slaking raising its arms. "Charmander, dodge that Earthquake by clinging onto Slaking" Aki's brain started to work at last.

Charmander quickly jumped onto Slaking just as it used Earthquake. This action saved him from Slaking's tremendous Earthquake.

"SLAA-KING!" The Lazy Pokemon cried out in pain. Its body was still burning. Norman quickly called out a move.

"Slaking, use Rest" He said calmly. Slaking let out a yarn and started to sleep. Its burned mark started heal slowly. Although he knew that Slaking would be fully healed, Aki smirked as Slaking would sleep for a while. He decided to try a new strategy.

"Charmander, use Dig!" Aki called out. "What's this? Doesn't Akhil know that Dig is risky?" The announcer said.

Charmander jumped down from Slaking and dug into the ground. "Now, run around!" Aki made his next command. Norman nor the viewers didn't understand what that meant.

Underground, Charmander started to make tunnels below Slaking. After a few seconds, a huge network of tunnels was formed below Slaking.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Aki commanded. Charmander breathe out a powerful Flamethrower underground, which erupted below Slaking. The Lazy Pokémon was once again scorched, but not BURNED. It suddenly awoke and cried out in pain.

"Slaking, use Hammer Arm!" Norman commanded. "Charmander dodge it!" Aki said in a hurry.

Slaking got up and swung its arm at Charmander with great force. Charmander tried to dodge it, but failed and was flying towards wall after taking the hit.

"Yes!" Norman smirked. But his smirk disappeared seeing that there was something wrong with Slaking. The ground below Slaking started to crumble.

"SLAAKKIN..." The Lazy Pokémon looked below. The ground below it suddenly crashed and it fell into a large pit with great force. The pain was like taking 5 Dig attacks at once. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"Can you believe that folks? I just don't understand what has happened" the announcer said. "Just like in my plan" Aki smirked. The camera zoomed in, showing his face on the big screen.

"When I commanded Charmander to 'run around' underground, he made a network of tunnels beneath Slaking. It decreased the ground strength and it crashed. Simple" Aki explained to the viewers.

Slaking and Charmander got up after taking a lot of damage. Both stared at each other and then fell to the ground.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, which means that this battle is draw!" The referee said holding both flags up.

"This battle is not a tie" Norman said suddenly. The camera zoomed towards him. His face filled the large screen. "A trainer powerful enough to defeat my Slaking shall proceed to the finals. I'm declaring Akhil as the winner!" Norman said. Pride and dignity was everything to him. He believed in fair play.

Aki couldn't believe this. He had just defeated the almighty Norman. It was then he remembered about his Pokemon. He ran towards Charmander and took it in his arms. "Charmander, are you ok?" He asked. Charmander didn't answer. It only made weak sounds as a reply.

"Char-Mimander" Flame told Aki. Aki nodded and held Charmander to his chest. He then went straight towards the Pokémon Center.

**Pokemon Center**

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Aki ran towards counter with Flame on his shoulder and Charmander held to his chest.

"Nurse Joy, he was badly hurt in our last battle!" He said.

"I saw that battle. Give me his Pokeball!" Nurse Joy said. She had watched Aki and Norman's battle. Aki took out Charmander's Pokeball and recalled him. He then handed her the Pokeball.

"Please give me a minute!" She said leaving, followed by her Chansey.

Aki and Flame waited desperately in the Pokémon Center. After hour, Nurse Joy returned with a tray with Charmander sitting on it. He had bandages tied around his head and tail. His left hand was plastered and tied to his neck. He smiled at Aki. Nurse Joy placed the tray on the counter.

"He's fine... but his hand is a bit fractured" Nurse Joy said slowly. Flame jumped down from Aki's shoulder on to the counter. He touched Charmander's fractured arm.

"Be careful... You should not use him in battle for a few weeks. He should recover by then" She said. She then left.

Aki's eyes started to water. He asked softly, "Does it hurt?" Charmander shook its head no. "Can you return to your Pokeball?" He asked. Charmander nodded. Aki took out his Pokeball and recalled him, feeling it was the safest place for him.

"Now you have only two Pokémon for the finals" a voice told him. Aki turned around to see Norman again. Norman was watching the entire scene.

"You should recruit another Pokémon from Nurse Joy" He said. "Isn't that against the rules? I mean, shouldn't a Trainer battle with the Pokémon he registered?" Aki asked.

"Don't worry. I'll tell the authorities about this. You carry on!" Norman said. He had started to respect Aki after their battle.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Norman!" Aki bowed before Norman in gratitude.

"Don't mention it! You're strong. Prove your strength against Cheren too!" Norman said. "I will!" Aki assured him.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. So, Charmander is hurt and won't battle till Chapter 10 or so. For the finals, Aki is going to loan a new Pokemon. If you want to see who that is, wait till the next chapter.**

**Aki's team**

Flame (Lv. 22) – Male – Ember, Scratch, Incinerate

Charmander (Lv. 24) – Male - Ember, Flamethrower, Dig

Aipom (Lv. 22) – Female – Swift, Focus Punch, Attract, Double Team (newly revealed)

**Norman's team**

Slaking (Lv. 38) – Blizzard, Earthquake, Hammer Arm

Vigoroth (Lv. 22) – Slash, Focus Punch

Spinda (Lv. 20) – Rapid Spin, Dizzy Punch

**Lenora's team**

Watchog (Lv. 30) – Low Kick, Confuse Ray, Hypnosis

* * *

And now for the trivia –

**Pokémon Trivia**

The Nidorino that appears in Professor Oak's introduction in Red and Blue has the cry of a Nidorina.

* * *

**So, this chapter comes to an end. Don't worry, I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. So long guys. This is akhil100, signing out! **


	5. The Togekiss of Life!

**It's me again, the one and only - Akhil100! As usual, I bring to you a whole new chapter of Pokémon Blaze. Last time we saw Aki's Charmander's arm getting fractured after a tough battle against Norman's almighty Slaking. In this chapter, he will get a new rental Pokémon as a replacement for Charmander. Also, since he is the finals, he is going to battle the Aspertia Gym Leader – Cheren!**

* * *

**Main Events of Last Chapter**

**1. Cheren defeats Lenora and advances to the finals.**

**2. Aki's Aipom is revealed to know Double Team. **

**3. Aki defeats Norman and advances to the finals. **

**4. Aki's Charmander is badly injured in the battle with Norman's Slaking and can't battle for a few weeks.**

* * *

**I don't own the Pokémon franchise (if I ever did, Ash would had been invincible). **

**So, let's get on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Togekiss of Life!**

* * *

The sun spread its wings above the city of Vermilion. The city was crowded as the very first Normal Tournament was being held. Moreover, the final battle of the tournament was going to be held in the evening.

Aki and Flame were in the Pokémon Center. They were in the Pokémon Storage Room. After his Charmander got badly injured in their last battle, Aki had to get a rental Pokémon for the tournament. So he was searching the entire Storage Room for a perfect Pokémon. Flame was also helping him. Nurse Joy was watching them with a smile on her face.

Aki's eyes ran through the shelves. Each Pokeball was labelled with the name of the Pokémon inside it. Aki's eyes stopped suddenly on a Pokeball labelled 'Exploud'.

"Who's this Pokémon?" Aki said to himself holding a Pokeball. He pressed the button on it and a large purple Pokémon was released from it.

"EXXPP-LLOOUDDD!" The Pokémon roared. Its sound almost shattered the windows. Everyone covered their ears. Aki quickly recalled the Pokémon. "That almost broke my ears" He said. He put the Pokeball back on the shelf and kept looking.

Aki then felt someone pulling his shirt. He turned back to see Flame with a Pokeball. He took the Pokeball and opened it. His eyes widened. Not only his, everyone was shocked to see the Pokémon which was released from the Pokeball.

Arceus - God of the Pokémon world! Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Their heartbeats almost stopped. "A-a-aa-rce-ceu-uss!" Aki stammered out. He turned back to Nurse Joy and said, "Y-you d-didn't told-d m-me that you h-had an legendary P-Pokémon". "We d-don't!" She said slowly.

"T-then what's t-that?" He said. It was then that he noticed Arceus' eyes. It was a black dot like a Quagsire's rather than that of the real Arceus.

Suddenly, Arceus' body started to melt. Its colour turned into purple and its size shrunk. Everyone looked at the spot where Arceus was standing to see a small, purple Pokémon laughing. Aki took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

"A Ditto? You little clown. You almost scared me to death" Aki said. The Ditto grinned and jumped onto Flame. It quickly turned into a Charmander, but it still had the dot-like eyes.

"Char-Mimanda" Flame shouted at it. The Ditto just stuck out his tongue at him. Charmander in return made faces at him. They kept making faces at each other until Aki recalled Ditto. "That's better!" Nurse Joy said in relief. Her heartbeat had just returned back to normal.

"C'mon Flame, let's find another Pokémon" Aki said. Flame spotted a Pokeball on the top row of a shelf. He couldn't read the label clearly as it was very high. He then started to climb on the shelf.

"What are you doing over there Flame?" Aki asked turning back. He saw Flame on top of a shelf. "Dude, get down from there" he said. Flame suddenly lost balance and fell down from the shelf. The Pokeball slipped from his hand and was opened. A white Pokémon with wings appeared in a flash. It took Flame in its wings and consoled him.

Aki quickly took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

"You seem to be very nice, Togekiss. How about you join our team? You seem to be fit to be on my team. So, how about it?" He asked sincerely.

"Trooo..." The Pokémon cooed happily.

"So, you seem to have found your Pokémon!" Nurse Joy said. She then went back to the main room of the Pokémon Center. Aki recalled Togekiss to her Pokeball. Flame jumped on to his shoulder and the two followed Nurse Joy to the main room. Nurse Joy was doing something in the computer. She then turned towards Aki.

"Togekiss has been registered. You're now free to train with it" Nurse Joy said. "Thanks Nurse Joy!" He said. "Don't mention it. Anyways... Good luck in the finals!" She said. Aki smiled and went out.

**Outside the Pokémon Center**

Aki went straight to the Vermilion Training Ground, a large meadow where Trainers comes to train their Pokémon or just for a picnic. He released his Togekiss from its Pokeball. The Pokémon bowed before him in grace. He also let out his Aipom for training. She jumped onto his head.

"Ok Togekiss, let's check your skills" He said. He took out his Pokedex and held it infront of Togekiss. A yellow light scanned Togekiss and its picture appeared on the screen. Aki read out the information to his fellow Pokémon.

"You're female; you know Air Slash, Sky Attack, ExtremeSpeed and Protect. It also says your ability is Serene Grace, which boosts the special effects of your moves" Aki completed reading. He then looked at Togekiss.

"Kiss-to" the Pokémon said.

"We have to get you in shape for the tournament. How about we do some training?" Aki asked.

"Char/Aip-Pom/Kiss..." his Pokémon said together.

**Later**

Aki had been training for one hour. His Pokémon were now better than before, especially Togekiss. He was lying on the grass along with his Pokémon. Aipom suddenly jumped up and pointed at something.

"What is it Aipom?" Aki asked getting up. "A-Aipo" Aipom jumped up and down while pointing at a large crowd. Aki took his bag and walked towards the crowd, followed by his Pokémon. They were watching a battle between two trainers. One of them seemed very familiar to Aki. He charged through the crowd and saw the Trainer. It was Cheren – the Aspertia Gym Leader. They were not exactly friends but they knew each other well. Cheren and his Stoutland were battling a young boy and his Furret. A middle-aged guy was the referee.

"Furret, use Iron Tail!" The boy commanded. Hi Furret's tail stated to glow white and it charged at Stoutland.

"Stoutland, use Thunder Fang and finish it!" Cheren said calmly.

Just as Furret was about to slash it with its tail, Stoutland's teeth glowed yellow and it stopped the Iron Tail by biting Furret's tail. A shock went through Furret's body. Stoutland then jumped up and threw Furret to the ground, crashed it in to the ground. Furret's eyes quickly turned swirly.

"Furret is unable to battle. And the victory goes to Cheren and his Stoutland!" The referee said. Cheren simply smirked at his opponent. He then went near the boy and shook hands with him.

He then looked at crowd, who were cheering over his victory. He then noticed a boy in the crowd, who seemed familiar to him. He went near him and asked, "Aren't you Akhil from Aspertia?"

Aki nodded. A smile appeared on Cheren's face. "So you made it to the finals ha? Congratulations! But you have to train harder if you want to beat me in the finals" he said.

"I know. Wait, how about a battle now? Just a training battle" Aki suggested. Cheren thought for a second, then said, "Okay" he then went back to his side of the battle ground. Aki stood where the boy had. Flame jumped down from his shoulder and stood near Aipom on the ground. Togekiss was flying above them.

"I will stay with Stoutland. So, who's your Pokémon?" Cheren asked. Aki looked to sky and whistled. Togekiss came down and stood on the battleground.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee said.

"We'll start. Togekiss, use ExtremeSpeed!" Aki commanded. Togekiss flew at Stoutland and landed a powerful blow on it. No one actually saw the hit as it was happened in less than 0.10 seconds. Stoutland got up again and growled at Togekiss.

"Fight back with Giga Impact!" Cheren commanded. Gasps were heard from the crowd. But Aki just smiled at it.

Stoutland began charging and then launched himself at Togekiss with a lot of power. Stoutland was covered in a swirled pinkish aura.

Aki then made him command, "Use Protect". Togekiss did what Aki commanded. She made a green sphere of aura around her. When Stoutland hit the sphere, his attack was stopped and he did suffer a little bit of damage. Togekiss then made the sphere disappear and smiled at her opponent.

"You seem to be powerful Togekiss, but now powerful enough. Stoutland, use Thunder Fang and finish it!" Cheren made his final command.

Just like before, Stoutland's fangs glowed yellow and he bit Togekiss's wing. A shock went through Togekiss' body. He then jumped up and threw Togekiss to the ground. But Togekiss flew up just before she crashed in to the ground. Togekiss then formed a blue sphere of aura above her right wing.

"To-o-o... Ge-kiss!" Togekiss launched the sphere at Stoutland. It exploded on contact. Togekiss came down and landed on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Stoutland was still standing, but with a lot of damage. It was panting heavily.

"Wait, wasn't that Aura Sphere? Togekiss, you just learnt Aura Sphere!" Aki said in joy. Togekiss turned back and smiled at him.

"That's it. The battle is to be done in the stadium, not here!" A voice was heard from the crowd. Everyone looked at a dark-skinned lady who said. People moved to the side and made way for her. She walked into the battlefield and said, "You two have proved to be powerful. So let's end this battle".

"Okay, Lenora" Aki said and walked towards Cheren. "Thanks for the battle Cheren!" He offered a hand towards Cheren. Cheren happily shook it and said, "The real battle is in the finals". They both smirked.

"Okay, that's it folks. The battle is over. You can go now" Lenora said. People went away. Many surrounded Cheren for autographs. A few followed Aki as he went to the Pokémon Center. "You're amazing sir!" They kept saying. Aki smiled at then and entered the Pokémon Center.

**Stadium – Evening**

"Here we are, Trainers! We are about to witness the final match of this Normal Tournament! Get your popcorn and be ready to watch an amazing battle!" The commentator said.

Aki and Cheren were standing on either sides of the battle ground. The stadium was crowded with people. Many of them were calling out the names of the finalists.

Aki took a look at the viewers in the gallery. He couldn't believe that they were cheering for him. He couldn't believe he made it to the finals in his very first tournament. He couldn't believe he was battling his town's hero – Cheren. He stared at Flame who was standing near him. Flame looked and him and grinned. Aki smiled back at him.

"Are you both ready?" The referee asked. Both of them nodded. "Then let the final battle begin!" The referee said loudly. The viewers also cheered loudly for a second.

"Cinccino, I need your assistance!" Cheren threw his Pokeball into the air. A small white Pokémon with long fur came out of it. It spun around in elegance.

"Aipom, I choose you!" Aki called out Aipom. Aipom came out of its Pokeball and winked at Cinccino.

"So the first battle is between our favourite Cinccino and the powerful Aipom!" The commentator said.

"Let's start, Cincinno use Focus Blast!" Cheren commanded. Gasps were heard from the gallery.

Cinccino made a sphere of energy and launched it Aipom. Although she was surprised at first, Aipom dodged the attack by jumping up.

"Aipom, use Attract!" Aki said.

Several pink hearts appeared around Aipom and she spun around. She then winked at Cinccino and the hearts went towards it. The hearts hit Cinccino but nothing happened to it.

"What? Attract didn't work! That means your Cinccino is a girl too" Aki said. Cheren just smirked.

"It doesn't matter. Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Aki commanded. Aipom's tail glowed white and she charged at Cinccino.

"Double Team" Cheren said calmly. Cinccino made several copied of her and dodged the move. "Now use Bullet Seed!" Cheren commanded.

The real copy appeared behind Aipom and shot several seed at Aipom's back. Aipom screeched in pain and turned towards Cinccino.

"Focus Blast/Focus Punch!" Both trainers made their command. Cincinno made a sphere of energy and launched it at Aipom while Aipom's tail glowed white. Aipom charged at the sphere and punched it with Focus Punch. The sphere came back at Cincinno and hit her, knocking her out.

"Cinccino is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner!" The referee held the green flag towards Aki.

"You did well Cinccino, take a long rest. You're up next Lillipup!" Cheren called out. A small brown puppy-like Pokémon came out of its Pokeball.

"Lillipup, use Giga Impact!" Cheren commanded. Aki never thought that a small Pokémon like Lillipup could use killing moves like Giga Impact.

"Aipom, use Focus Punch!" Aki countered.

Lillipup became surrounded in a pinkish aura and charged at Aipom. Aipom's fist glowed white and she also charged at Lillipup. The two powerful attacks collided at the middle of the battlefield, creating an explosion. Both Pokémon were thrown away by the power. After the smoke cleared, both Pokémon tried to get up, but only Lillipup succeeded.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Lillipup wins!" The referee held the red flag towards Cheren's side.

"You were amazing as always Aipom!" Aki recalled Aipom. He then looked at Flame. Flame nodded and jumped into the battlefield.

"Char-Chimander" Flame said. Only Aki knew its meaning.

"Flame, use Ember!" Flame shot several fire balls at Lillipup. It dodged a few but was hit by the other. Its body was scorched.

"Lill..." Lillipup cried in pain as its body was burning. The burn then disappeared in a flash.

"Lillipup, use Take Down!" Cheren commanded. Lillipup charged at Flame and hit him with great power. A shock went through Lillipup's body as it suffered a bit of damage.

Flame got up and looked at Aki. "Flame, use Scratch" Flame charged Lillipup with its claws sharpened.

"Use Leer and freeze him in his place" Cheren commanded. Just as Flame was about to hit it, Lillipup glared at Flame, freezing him in fear.

"Now use Giga Impact!" Cheren commanded. Aki's eyes widened. Lillipup charged at Flame while its body was covered in a pinkish aura.

"Flame, use Incinerate!" Aki commanded.

Flame breathed fire at Lillipup. But the Giga Impact attack went through fire and hit Flame, causing him to crash into the walls of the battlefield. Aki went over to him and picked him up in hands. Flame's eyes were swirly, indicating a knock out.

Lillipup'd body burned suddenly. It cried loudly in pain. When the fire disappeared, Lillipup fell to the ground. Its eyes became swirly.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. It is a tie! Both sides please call out your last Pokémon!" The referee said holding flags at both sides.

"You were great Flame!" Aki placed Flame on his shoulder. Flame hung onto his shoulder and relaxed. Aki took out his last Pokeball and stared at it for a few seconds before throwing it into the air.

"Show them your power Togekiss!" He called out. Togekiss came out from its Pokeball and flew into sky.

Cheren recalled Lillipup and called out his final Pokémon. "Make me proud Stoutland!" The Big-Hearted Pokémon let out a loud bark. The viewers went crazy after seeing Stoutland.

"So this is the last battle. This battle will decide the winner of the first Normal Tournament!" The commentator said.

Togekiss and Stoutland glared at each other while their trainers did the same. The viewers roared in joy. Aki's eyes were full of spirit. Cheren's pride could not let him lose this battle. Who will win?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Who in your opinion will win the battle? Even though I have already decided the winner, I would like to hear you opinions. And in the next chapter, the Normal Tournament will come to an end. **

* * *

**Aki's team**

Flame (Lv. 24) – Male – Ember, Scratch, Incinerate

Charmander (Lv. 24) – Male - Ember, Flamethrower, Dig (badly injured)

Aipom (Lv. 25) – Female – Swift, Focus Punch, Attract, Double Team

Togekiss (Lv. 30) – Female – Air Slash, Sky Attack, ExtremeSpeed, Protect, Aura Sphere (newly learned)

**Cheren's team**

Stoutland (Lv. 38) – Crunch, Giga Impact, Thunder Fang

Cinccino (Lv. 22) – Focus Blast, Double Team, Bullet Seed

Lillipup (Lv. 20) – Giga Impact, Take Down, Leer

* * *

**And now for the trivia –**

**Pokémon Trivia**

Did you know that Mew was programmed into Red and Blue after the games' debugging process, and Nintendo was not initially aware that it was put into the games?

* * *

**So, this chapter comes to an end. Don't worry; I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. So long guys. This is akhil100, signing out!**


	6. Raining Cats and Stoutlands!

**It's me again, the one and only - Akhil100! As usual, I bring to you a whole new chapter of Pokémon Blaze. The first Normal Tournament will end in this chapter. But who will be the winner? You will have to read the chapter to find out.**

* * *

**Main Events of Last Chapter**

**1. Aki receives a Togekiss in place of Charmander. **

**2. Aki battles Cheren in an unofficial battle and the battle is called off by Lenora. **

**A3. ki begins his battle with Cheren in the finals.**

* * *

**I don't own the Pokémon franchise. **

**So, let's get on to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Raining Cats and Stoutlands!**

* * *

**Stadium**

"So this is the last battle. This battle will decide the winner of the first Normal Tournament!" The commentator said.

"Shall we?" Aki asked. He was full of energy this evening.

"Ladies first, you go on" Cheren said. Aki called out his attack, not realizing that he was being teased. "Togekiss, use Sky Attack!" Togekiss flew slowly through the air. Her body started to glow with white aura.

"Stoutland, Giga Impact!" Cheren commanded.

Stoutlands body became covered in pinkish aura and it jumped up and charged at Togekiss who finished charging Sky Attack and was coming down. The two attacks collided in the air. Both Pokémon came down to the ground. They didn't seem to be damaged by the attacks.

"Use Aura Sphere" Aki commanded.

Togekiss made a blue sphere of aura and launched it at Stoutland. Stoutland simply dodged it by jumping up. But Cheren's face wasn't pleasant. He knew what would happen next.

The Aura Sphere made a u-turn and came back at Stoutland again. It hit Stoutland on the back of its head. With a small explosion, Stoutland fell to ground.

"Stoutland, get up and use Thunder Fang" Cheren commanded. Stoutland got up and ran at Togekiss with its fangs sparkling.

"Use Protect, then follow up with Air Slash" Aki said out loud.

Togekiss made a multi-colored force field around her which protected her from the super-effective Thunder Fang. She then made a ball of air and launched it at Stoutland. It hit Stoutland before it could land on the ground. Another explosion weakened Stoutland a bit more.

"Stoutland, use Thunder Fang... _in our style_" Cheren said in a cool tune. Aki knew that it was the special Thunder Fang he saw during their training battle.

"Use Protect!" Aki commanded.

Stoutland once again charged at Togekiss with his fangs covered in yellow electricity. Togekiss made the force field again to block the attack like before. But this time, it failed and Stoutland broke through the force field. It bit Togekiss on her left shoulder, sending a powerful shockwave through her body.

"Togeeee..." Togekiss screamed in pain. The attack was powerful and super-effective.

"Are you ok Togekiss?" Aki asked slowly. Togekiss looked at him and nodded.

"It's time for our combo. Togekiss, use Aura Sphere and then use Spinning Sky Attack" Aki finished the long command with a smirk on his face. He had been training Togekiss this move a few hours ago. Togekiss was a fast learner, so she didn't have trouble in learning this complicated move.

Togekiss spun elegantly and then shot an Aura Sphere into the sky. She then flew high above the sphere and began charging Sky Attack. She quickly finished charging and came down spinning while using Sky Attack. While coming down, she passed through the Aura Sphere, fusing its energy to her Sky Attack. This made her covered in bluish aura while spinning.

Cheren gazed at the move for a second and then quickly turned his concentration to his own Pokémon. "Use Work Up and quickly follow up with Giga Impact – FULL POWER!" Cheren made his command.

Stoutland's body glowed red for a second. His growled at Togekiss and then jumped up with his body covered in pinkish aura. This time, the aura was much stronger and intense, showing Stoutland's increase in power.

The two powerful moves collided in mid air. Both Trainers screamed their Pokémon's names. Their eyes were filled with determination, especially Cheren's.

"What would happen now? Who would win?" The commendatory asked. Everyone's minds were filled with the same question.

A huge explosion shook the stadium. Smoke filled the battleground. Everyone was coughing and trying to see what happened in the battle. "I can't see a thing" The commendatory said.

The smoke cleared after a few seconds. Togekiss and Stoutland were still standing, with a lot of injuries. They both stared at their opponent. Togekiss smiled at Stoutland and then fell to the ground. The referee held red flag at Cheren's side.

"Togekiss is unable to battle, Stoutland wins! And Cheren of Nuvema Town is the winner of the first Normal Tournament!" He declared.

"Yes! Cheren is the winner, folks! The young and aspiring Cheren wins the tournament!" The commentatory said with joy. Screams arose in the gallery.

Aki ran to the battleground and hugged Togekiss. "You were great out there!" He said. Flame jumped down from his shoulder and consoled Togekiss.

Meanwhile, Cheren was left speechless. He walked slowly to his Pokémon and pats its head. He smirked at it, with Stoutland returning the smirk. They then went towards Aki.

"Thanks for the battle. It was a great pleasure to have a battle with someone strong as you" Cheren stretched out his hand. Aki stood up and shook his hand. Stoutland smiled at Togekiss, ending their rivalry.

"You did great my son" Aki's mom, who was watching the battle through the TV, said with tears in her eyes.

"That's it for the tournament folks. See you all real soon in the next tournament. And by the way, the Fighting Tournament is going to begin in three days. Bye for now, this your favourite Marian singing out!" Marian, who was the commendatory, said. The big screen had Cheren and his team's photo.

Aki and Cheren recalled their Pokémon and returned to the lobby. Everyone soon left the stadium.

**Lobby – The Next Day**

Aki and Flame was talking with his mom through the video calling machine.

"I saw you through the TV. You were great as always" Aki's mom said. Aki and Flame smiled at her.

"And don't worry about losing. Losing is just the first step to winning" She added up.

"I know mom thanks" He said. Suddenly, Togekiss and Aipom came out of their Pokeball.

"Oh, Togekiss! You were awesome out there. I really liked your elegance and style" She complemented.

"Toge-Togekiss" Togekiss said. She bowed before Aki's mother. Aipom suddenly jumped onto Togekiss' head and grinned at Aki's mom. "You too proved yourself out there, Aipom" She said. Aipom made monkey noises in joy.

"Char-Mi-Mande?" Flame asked in a low voice. "You too Flame. You don't need a special 'well done' talk. You were best as ever" She said smiling. Flame grinned in joy.

"Bye mom, I gotta get to the next city in three day before the next tournament" Aki said.

"Ok dear, take care all of you!" She said with a smile before hanging up.

Aki returned Togekiss and Aipom to their Pokeballs and went to the Pokémon Center with Flame on his shoulder.

**Pokémon Center**

"Oh, hi! I was waiting for you. You were great yesterday" Nurse Joy said as Aki approached the counter.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Aki said.

"So, when are you going to return your Pokémon?" She asked sincerely.

"What?" Aki was a bit shocked.

"You do know that you have to return the Pokémon you loaned from here? Don't you?" She asked. Aki had completely forgotten about it.

"But... Can't I make them part of my team?" He really wanted both of them.

"No... Sorry, it's against the rules of PWC" She said. Aki took out Aipom and Togekiss' Pokémon and stared at them silently. He then called them out.

"Aip-Aipom!/Kisse-To" They said as they came out. Although they came out with their usual happiness, they remained silent after seeing Aki's gloomy face. Flame jumped down from Aki's shoulder and turned towards them.

"Charmi Char-Char... Mi Mande Charmi Charmander... Charme?" Flame told them the matter. They looked up at Aki and slowly started crying. Aipom ran up to him and hugged his leg. Aki picked him up and slowly patted his head.

"Don't worry Aipom, you will be fine here. I hope you get a better Trainer than me" He said. Aipom burst out in to tears. Togekiss slowly walked towards them with Flame.

"Toge?" She whispered.

"You too Togekiss. Although it was only for a few days, it was good to have both of you in my team" He said. "And now... We have to say good bye" He said. He put down Aipom on Togekiss' head. He then called out Charmander and took him in hands since he was injured. Charmander, who had heard the conversation from inside the Pokeball, was crying and waved Togekiss and Aipom goodbye.

Aki placed Charmander on the counter and bent down and gave Togekiss and Aipom a warm hug. Flame then joined them. Aki then stood up and turned towards Nurse Joy.

"Here Nurse Joy, you can take them" He said washing the tears with his hands. He once again took Charmander in his arms and Flame jumped up onto his shoulder. Without saying another word, he walked out of the Pokémon Centre. Before the exiting the door, he took one last look at Aipom and Togekiss. He saw them waving at them with teary eyes. He did the same and exited the building.

**Route 6**

After exiting Vermilion city, Aki and Flame went straight to Route 6. Aki had Charmander in his arms. They walked along the path and met a familiar face.

"Well, well, well... Look who returns" A familiar voice was heard. Aki looked up to see the source of the voice.

"You? What are you doing here?" He asked with a bit of anger in his voice. The other person was none other than Z. Charmander was a bit scared after seeing him.

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view" Z said in his usual cool tune. "I saw you in the tournament. I gotta say one thing my friend..." He began.

"And what could that be?" Aki asked.

"You aren't fit for this job. You aren't ready to be a Trainer" Z said.

"How could that be? This was my _very first_ tournament and I made it to the finals. And you are saying I'm not ready to be a trainer?" He said a bit annoyed by Z.

"That was out pure luck. And see what happened to your dear Pokémon" Z said pointing at Charmander in Aki's arms. Charmander was at the edge of crying by now.

"See, your way of battle put him in to this condition. If he was with me, he would have already been a Chaizard by now" Z said. Aki clenched his fists in anger.

"If you are that better in Pokémon training, try to stop Team Alpha" Z said. Aki raised his eyebrow at the name.

"Team Alpha?" He asked.

"They are the most powerful team in the entire world. But I think they are up to no good this time. I heard they are trying to capture a legendary Pokémon or something." Z explained.

"What does that have to with me?" Aki asked. "Nothing much. I thought you were a 'strong trainer' to stop. If you aren't that strong..." Z was suddenly cut off by Aki.

"Who said I'm not strong enough? I'll show you my strength. Just after I win the next tournament" Aki said in anger.

"If you say so..." Z finished talking and walked towards the woods. In a matter seconds, he had disappeared in the woods.

"What a weirdo?" Aki said. He looked at Charmander who was cryning by now.

"Don't be afraid of that jerk, Chamrander. Just relax in your Pokeball" Aki said recalling Charmander to his Pokeball. He then looked at Flame on his shoulder.

"Shall we?" He asked. "Charmi?" Flame repeated his catchphrase.

They then went straight to Saffron city, where a new surprise was waiting them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Who in your opinion will win the battle? Even though I have already decided the winner, I would like to hear you opinions. **

* * *

**Aki's team**

**On Hand**

Flame (Lv. 24) – Male – Ember, Scratch, Incinerate

Charmander (Lv. 24) – Male - Ember, Flamethrower, Dig (badly injured/unable to battle)

**Returned to Pokémon Center**

Aipom (Lv. 25) – Female – Swift, Focus Punch, Attract, Double Team

Togekiss (Lv. 30) – Female – Air Slash, Sky Attack, ExtremeSpeed, Protect, Aura Sphere

* * *

**Cheren's team**

Stoutland (Lv. 38) – Crunch, Giga Impact, Thunder Fang, Work Up

Cinccino (Lv. 22) – Focus Blast, Double Team, Bullet Seed

Lillipup (Lv. 20) – Giga Impact, Take Down, Leer

* * *

**And now for the trivia –**

**Pokémon Trivia**

Did you know that Shellos and Gastrodon were actually planned for Generation III?

* * *

**So, this chapter comes to an end. Don't worry; I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can. So long guys. This is akhil100, signing out!**


End file.
